The purpose of this grant is to conduct a series of studies on various aspects of the medical care sector. The major effort is on the development and application of an econometric model of the dental sector. This effort also includes several related studies on dental productivity and costs of dental education. Several other analyses in areas not previously explored by economists will include the performance and administrative costs of medicare fiscal intermedians and the economics of blood procedures. It is anticipated that a study on the demand for regulation in medical care can also be completed.